H2O:Jack and Ben Adventure
by Raytrck1173
Summary: Jack and Ben have met their fair share of odd and strange things...But three teenage girls who change into mermaids are a definite first for them. Follow these twins as they embark on a new adventure in Dolphin City where once again, they must try to keep the knowledge they hold of the show from the characters, but how will it go when everyone seems to think they're ghosts?
1. Chapter 1

H20 MERMAID ADVENTURES

A JACK AND BEN TALE

The cove was quiet in the dark of the night, save for the gentle crashing of waves against the shore.

A crescent moon hung high in the clear midnight sky, its silver light reflecting off the flowing surface of the ocean, turning with the unnatural light cast from a city beyond the beach.

It was peaceful.

Until it was utterly shattered by a grand flash of light, like lightning beneath the waves, followed by a massive column of sea water launching into the night air and collapsing with a crash.

Then once again it was peaceful…until;

"HUUUUUUUAAAAAAHHHHH!" two armored men gasped, desperately breathing as they broke the surface of the water instinctively trying to swim for the first thing that they could see, the shore; their armor certainly making it difficult to move through the churning waves.

"Ben!" one of the men shouted, coughing as salt water splashed up into the helmet he wore, a faint red glow shining from eye slits as he looked to his brother. "Jack!" the other coughed a reply, a faint blue shining from the eyes of his as he looked to his twin.

What happened to the vortex?" Ben asked, both beginning to swim in time with the other.

"It opened underwater!" Jack answered simply and in a matter of fact tone.

Ben gave an annoyed grunt at his twins' response "I know that, but why!?" he shouted a bit stressed, feeling the tip of his boots scrap across the sandy bottom as the neared closer to land.

"...I'm not sure…" jack admitted with a shrug, attempting to catch his breath as they began to wade through the water when they could fully stand.

"Nothing we can do about it now" Ben continued, the both of them reaching a point where the water only reached their hips, jack conjuring a fireball in a raised hand to try and boil off some of the water clinging to the metal plates and heavy fabric they wore in an attempt to lighten the weight. "But one things for sure…" they said in unison, finally stepping onto the beach, then turning to look back at the ocean.

"Something strange is going on" they agreed.

They looked about the sandy shore "You think we're where we're supposed to be?" jack questioned scanning the beach and the night sky. "No idea" Ben answered tapping his brothers' shoulder, gaining his attention before pointing further up the coastline.

Red eyes followed a gloved finger, finding the light of a city shining from the windows of buildings and homes "…let's find out".

Both smiling beneath their helms they began to travel down the shore, however the events that had unfolded minutes prior did not go unwitnessed.

Quickly as he could, a young sea turtle swam home.

Rikki, Emma, and Cleo giggled amongst themselves as they sat at their usual place in the Juicy Bar, laughing at a story that the red head was sharing.

"And then, she tripped over her own shoe!" Rikki joked clutching her stomach as she laughed, her friends bursting out into fits of laughter along with her. Emma trying to stifle her laugh with a hand, "Rikki!" she cried her wavy blond hair bouncing as she laughed "quit it, you're going to make me spill my drink!" she pleaded through her giggles. "Yea, come on Rikki let us breathe!" Cleo agreed, her own long black hair dancing behind her as she nearly doubled over.

"Alright! But don't blame me that it's so easy to make you guys laugh" the red head stated, taking a swig of her soda after she had calmed down enough herself.

The three were hanging around as usual before they would head to the water to stretch their fins, simply enjoying the cool wind blowing in from the ocean through the open-aired establishment with the iconic salty tang of the sea on the breeze. They had been released from school an hour earlier and had made their way to the restaurant directly after for a bit of girl time.

"Hey, has either of you seen Lewis?" Cleo asked her friends, snatching a fry from a basket in the middle of the table, looking around the restaurant to see if she could spy their bespectacled friend "he should be here by now."

Emma nodded her head "I saw Abby pulling him away towards his house as soon as the bell range" she said drinking from a glass of tea.

"Really? What for?" the Rikki questioned surprised, leaning onto her elbows in curiosity.

"I'm not sure, I wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying" Emma shrugged.

Cleo hummed to herself, resting her chin into her palm and her eyebrows slightly furrowing in thought, trying to think of a reason. What could that pushy reporter girl need Lewis for?

A pair of knowing looks from her two friends stopped her train of thought, "what?" she asked them, confused.

"Oh, its nothing" the blond joked, sipping her drink through a smile "it's just so nice to see you worry about him".

Cloe lifted her head "Of course I'm worried about him, he's our friend and who knows what Abby's trying to drag him into!" she explained.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Rikki probed, almost teasingly "not because she might steal your man away from you?"

The dark-haired teen flushed a bright noticeable pink as the redheads' meaning settled on her ears. "N-No i-it's not like t-that!" she cried, sharply standing from her chair before turning an even deeper shade once she realized all the eyes in the restaurant that were now staring at her.

Quietly she sat back down persing her lip and keeping her eyes pinned to the table in embarrassment, "I'm just worried that she might have found out about us and may be interrogating Lewis for answers or something" she mumbled, ignoring the heat radiating from her cheeks.

Rikki and Emma shook their heads at her expense "come on Cleo, remember that boy would rather let himself drown in a sub before he would tell anyone our secret" Rikki exclaimed.

"She's right Cleo there's nothing to worry about, unless you really are…" Emma began lightly pointing a teasing finger until an aggravated glare from Cleo convinced her to forget the rest of her sentence. The blond holding her hands up in surrender, choosing not to push it, only sharing a short sidelong look with Rikki, both smiling at their friends' behavior.

Cleo let a small sigh escape, "I know that Lewis can take care of himself, but I'm worried about what Abby's making him do, you know that she'll do anything to get a story".

The other two nodded their heads in agreement, recalling the many times the three of them had to run from the eccentric reporter.

"I wonder what _'fantastic scoop'_ she's after now" Emma remarked.

"Probably just another of her silly exaggerated stories or pictures that she's trying to make Lewis enhance so she can sell it as news!" Rikki proposed, laughing lightly as she leaned back into her chair and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Huh, I wished that was all she wanted" a voice spoke, drawing the girls attention, the trio turning to see the bespectacled boy of their conversation walking towards them. "Hey girls" he greeted giving a short wave and taking a seat in an empty chair at the table beside them.

"Sorry I'm late, Abby wouldn't stop pressuring me for ghost hunting equipment" the boy apologized pushing himself up to the table and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Ghost hunting equipment?" the girls all asked in disbelief.

Lewis nodded his head "I know! Utterly ridiculous" he dismissed running a hand through his short curly brown hair.

"What would she need ghost hunting stuff for?" Cleo asked, silently a tad embarrassed to be in his presence due to her friend's earlier accusations.

"She's completely caught up in the Dolphin City Spector's story, she wouldn't let me leave my garage until I at least gave her a high capture lenses for her cameras"

"Dolphin City Spector's?" Emma chimed in

Lewis looked at her incredulously "It's all over the news, apparently quit a few fishermen spotted them last night on the docks, they even called the police raving about 'evil ocean spirits'" the boy explained, exaggerating out the last part.

"Lewis what are you talking about?" Rikki asked, utterly confused.

"Here I'll show you" the boy promised getting the attention of a waitress and asking her to turn on a television monitor hanging on the wall behind the bar.

It was already tuned to the local news station which was already in the process of broadcasting a report from the news desk.

"… _weather and beach conditions are predicted to remain for the remainder of the week. Now Breaking news: Is Dolphin City the new home of paranormal activity? Local fishermen share with us images of what appear to be phantoms haunting the down town docks, if you have any further information on them please contact our news team."_

The screen changed from the stations main desk to a dark blurry amateur photograph of what one could only assume to be the ghosts. But if you squinted your eyes enough you could easily make out the faint outline of an oddly shaped pair of bodies seemingly just walking by.

Yet what you clearly didn't need to struggle to see, was two separate pairs of glowing lights, like eyes, one a bloody crimson red, and the other a cold lifeless blue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, first a shout out to HunterHQ who, thanks to their persistence and letting me know that they wanted to read more inspired me to try writing a new chapter for this story!**

 **I hope that anyone who's reading this enjoys the new chapter!**

 **Sorry!**

The image on the television was odd to say the least, with the hilariously blurred and distorted forms of the supposed "specters".

Their eyes however where a different story they, unlike the rest of the amateur photograph, were shockingly apparent to anyone. Two ominous pairs of red and blue illuminating lights stared in the direction of the camera, carrying a depth with them that seemed to draw any who looked for long enough down somewhere they shouldn't go.

The picture switched back to the news desk of the station after a few seconds, but an unknown chill had already crawled across all three of the girl's skin. However, the reason for their sudden anxiety disappeared with the photograph, the newswomen already moving on with another report, "In other news, strange activity was reported off shore last night…" she continued but the girls tuned her out. "Those were the 'ghosts'?" Rikki questioned in disbelief, seemingly forgetting her unease "they look like every other hoax and shadow out there the people say they have pictures of". "Says the real-life mermaid" Emma rebuttal quietly, raising a brow playfully in skepticism and bringing a laugh out of the girl. "Yea, but the difference is we're real and aren't stupid enough to get our pictures taken by some fishermen" The red head argued causing them both to laugh.

"I don't know guys" Cleo added "that picture might not be much, but the fisherman still saw something" she reasoned. Her hand had found its unconscienced way to Lewis's during her own unsettled state, the dark-haired girl still unknowingly squeezing the hand of her boyfriend lightly.

Emma shook her head "come on Cleo, its probably just a prank, two guys in costumes just having fun" the sandy blond said amused.

"Yea girl, just a couple of boys being boys, right Lewis?" Rikki agreed before turning to the bespectacled young man for his thoughts.

He wasn't listening however, his mind was preoccupied with other thoughts, he'd seen the way the girls had suddenly acted with upon seeing that photo, especially how Cleo had grabbed his hand. Whatever it was that had affected them and have them act like nothing had happened; it was unnatural, even in their case, and it was beginning to make him reconsider his earlier doubts about the specters.

His thoughts were interrupted by the verbal prodding of the girls, "yoo-hoo, earth to Brainiac!" Emma chimed, getting his attention. "Hu? Oh um, what is it?" he asked, Cleo smiled knowingly in her seat completely aware of how the mind of her love worked.

Rikki and Emma just shook their heads "I asked you whether or not you agree that it's all just a joke" Rikki explained. Lewis nodded and rearranged his glasses "of course, it's totally fake" he answered, however unsure of his answer. Looks like he was going to have to be more involved with this than he had originally planned to be.

Rikki stood from her seat after finishing her drink "see Cleo, listen to your boyfriend; now come on girls lets go!". The other two stood to follow with eager looks on their faces, Cleo letting go of Lewis's hand as the three left in a bit of a rush.

He let them go without a word since he knew where they were going besides, he had a new line of research to investigate, "I'll see you girls later, I just remembered I left something in my garage" he called after them, offering a wave as they disappeared out the door.

The girls ran hurriedly down the dock which followed the curve of the beach, the well-traveled wooden boards clapping under their uneven footfalls.

They passed a few people they knew who were either leaving or stepping onto the crowded sandy shore, the three of them throwing a few hellos to those that they knew.

When they reached the public docks, they turned off the boardwalk and onto the street, stopping for a minute to let an old black pickup with faded paint and a bed full of scrap metal pull away and into traffic.

They were soon back on course, crossing the street onto a sidewalk and eventually reaching their secluded cove at the end of the bay.

The girls wasted no time and dove straight in as the ocean welcomed them, their bodies splashing beneath the blue with three light splashes.

White sea-foam formed around them, changing their bodies as their legs transformed into mermaid tails and clothes were replaced with shells, glittering stars, and beautiful oceanic ornaments and bracelets magically appearing in their hair and on their wrists.

Once their transformations where complete, they swam off in laughter back towards the bay, to the reef where their more aquatic friends lived.

 **Okay, I need to be honest with those of you who are reading this story, and to you HunterHQ.**

 **This chapter was near TOURTEROUS to write, and I'm not kidding. No matter what I tried, the rhythm just would not take or work with me. It doesn't help that I originally wrote this whole story in a lighter tone than I'm used to, and it clashes with my style.**

 **Its basically like I'm reaching into a barrel with only one fish in it.**

 **So to those who are reading this train wreck of a fic, I offer a proposal for you.**

 **I can attempt to continue this, most likely resulting in a long tedious re-write**

 **Or**

 **I can create a new Fic with a tone that I can work like Georgia clay that may be better than this**

 **Let me know what you'd like me to do by leaving a review or sending me a PM.**

 **One last shout out to HunterHQ!  
Raytrck OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

The three mermaids glided through the water in the area where teddy, their young sea turtle friend, had said that he saw two monsters appear the night before.

"There's nothing over here!" Rikki called shifting through the sand.

"Nothing over here either!" Emma added tossing a few shells aside.

"Well here's something" Cleo shouted, carefully holding up a piece of strange glass.

The other two swam to her side, looking at the large circular patch of similar cracked bluish crystal.

"What the heck is it?" Emma questioned, taking a piece for herself up and taping it testingly. A satisfactional, melodic ping sounding through the shallow water. "I guess that it's some kind of sea glass" Cleo stated, "but it usually doesn't form in large quantities like this, or under water this far away from the tide line."

"You think maybe Lewis might be able to find out what it is at least?" Rikki questioned, the red-head dropping the shard she held "its about the only thing out of the ordinary around here and doesn't look like there's any sign of those 'monsters' that Teddy was talking about."

"Geeze, what's with all the paranormal activity lately, first those specters and now sea monsters?" Emma exasperated.

"Oh, come on guys ghosts and phony stuff like that doesn't-" Cleo started, but daring looks from the red-head and blond convinced her not to continue unless she wanted to be flashed with the _mermaid_ fact again.

"Forget it" she said simply "I'll go find Lewis again, Teddy said that whatever they were, they headed to shore, and this is the only thing we've found that even points to something unusual happening here, even if it's just a coincidence."

Emma nodded "Then I'll go back to the reef and ask everyone if they know anything else about it" the blond volunteered "we'd better hurry too, it's going to get dark pretty soon" she remarked.

Rikki's eyes went wide as she realized that Emma was right, the sunlight above the water beginning to turn into an evening orange. "Oh, crud!" the red-head panicked strongly stoking with her tail through the water and propelling herself towards land with Cleo calling after "Rikki! Where are you going?" the fiery mermaid pausing a moment to shout back "I promised my folks that I'd be back before dinner tonight, I'll catch up with you guys later!". Then she shot off again, swimming for the small shallow cove almost next to where she lived to return herself back to normal. She kept a watchful eye out as her tail dried with the help of her powers to quicken the pace in her rush, the glittering crimson fin transforming back to her usual legs.

Thankfully due to the early evening hour not many people would be out, none but her outside the small housings at this time.

The young red-head girl stepped off the sand and onto the more solid razed ground, making for her home. But a glancing slight of an oddly familiar truck and the sound of someone banging against metal with a hammer drew her interest.

* * *

 **Super late and short I know and you'er free to yell at me with a review but for now**

 **RAYTRCK OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Treasured Readers:

I need a break.

Best regards,

Rytrck1173


End file.
